Love Will Soften Her Heart
by mrslovett10
Summary: Uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Angelique está a punto de revelarse cuando Julia Hoffman decide mostrarle a Barnabas el significado de la "confidencialidad médico-paciente". Ella intervendrá para separarlos, pero tal vez no lo haga por aquel a quien encerró hace casi doscientos años.


Julia Hoffman y Barnabas Collins estaban en la oficina de la doctora, Angelique los observaba desde el otro lado del gran ventanal que se encontraba justo detrás de ellos, mientras vigilaba con cuidado cada uno de los movimientos de Julia, lista para hacer algo en caso de que cualquiera de los dos intentara pasarse de la raya.

-Barnabas… ¿Tú conoces el significado del término, "confidencialidad médico-paciente"?- le preguntó Julia al vampiro que estaba sentado justo enfrente de ella, con los brazos cubiertos de sondas y agujas, listo para recibir su primera transfusión de sangre.

-No. ¿Sería usted tan amable de explicarme?- contestó él, mirándola con expresión un poco confundida, sin saber qué esperar. Julia sonrió para sí misma. Era obvio que el vampiro no tenía idea de sus intenciones, y que tampoco había conseguido entender la indirecta, así que lentamente y sin apartar sus ojos de los de Barnabas, se arrodilló justo entre sus piernas, lentamente desabrochando el único botón de su viejo pantalón.

Angelique no podía escuchar nada de la conversación que mantenían los dos individuos dentro de la oficina, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Barnabas, la doctora estaba aburriéndolo y confundiéndolo con términos médicos y expresiones que ningún ser humano normal podía entender. La bruja ya empezaba a relajarse, al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de convertir una simple consulta en algo más, que involucrara cuerpos desnudos y problemas, pero todo cambió el nota de Julia comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón de su paciente.

Barnabas miraba a la doctora con expresión muy sorprendida, mientras una ola de placer recorría su cuerpo al sentir el roce de los labios de Julia en su piel. Por fin había entendido lo que significaba aquella frase tan rara que ella le había dicho hace apenas unos segundos, pero ya no estaba del todo seguro de que lo que estaba sucediendo lo explicara del todo. No iba a quejarse, cómo podría hacerlo, si había pasado tantas noches deseando escabullirse en la habitación de la doctora Hoffman para tomarla como si fuera suya y demostrarle cómo hacen las cosas los ingleses, pero nunca había conseguido reunir el valor suficiente para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Julia se encontraba en la gloria. Nunca había imaginado que la primera reacción de Barnabas fuera quedarse quieto y disfrutarlo, más bien había esperado una patada para mantenerla alejada, pero ahí estaba él, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, disfrutando del placer que no había recibido en tantos años. Ella misma empezaba a disfrutarlo, podía sentirse a sí misma mojando su ropa interior cada vez más, conforme los sonidos de placer que salían de la boca del vampiro iban en aumento. Esperaba conseguir algo más que solo complacerlo, quería sentirlo dentro de ella, haciéndola gritar como nunca ningún hombre había conseguido hacerlo, no que muchos lo hubieran intentado. Aceleró el paso, el cuello le dolía un poco, pero los gruñidos y gemidos de Barnabas la ayudaron a no detenerse. Podía sentirlo cada vez más cerca de alcanzar su clímax, ella sabía que el vampiro no podría contenerse por mucho tiempo más.

Angelique salió de su escondite y rodeó la mansión por fuera hasta llegar a la puerta principal, la cual abrió solo con desearlo, sin molestarse en tocar. Lo primero que alcanzó a ver fue a Elizabeth y Carolyn discutiendo en la sala, gritándose mutuamente, al parecer algo sobre las calificaciones de la adolescente. Pero no podía detenerse, ni siquiera cuando la señora Collins la llamó a gritos. Ella siguió su camino, caminando lo más rápido que podía en dirección a la oficina de Julia, con solo un pensamiento en su mente, detenerlos. No le importaba si tenía que separarlos ella misma, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de que dejaran de tocarse.

Barnabas terminó en la boca de la doctora, y ella se separó un poco de él mientras limpiaba su boca con la manga de su bata blanca. Julia miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con que el vampiro seguía manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Ella sonrió y se puso de pie, lentamente sentándose en el regazo de su paciente mientras acariciaba su mejilla y lo besaba suavemente. Barnabas la tomó por la cintura y sin dificultad rompió la ropa interior de la doctora, para no perder tiempo en quitarla como es debido.

Elizabeth abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban Julia y Barnabas de un golpe, y al ver semejante escena se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras Angelique los miraba furiosa, apretando con fuerza los puños. La doctora se separó del vampiro lo más rápido que pudo y se arregló el vestido, mirando a las recién llegadas con cara de sorpresa y susto, pálida como nunca antes. Barnabas se vistió muy a prisa mientras observaba a las tres mujeres, quienes se miraban mutuamente sin que ninguna se atreviera a hablar primero. Él no sabía qué hacer a continuación, si esperar a que Angelique comenzara a maldecir y a gritar que él era de su propiedad, o salir corriendo de la oficina y esconderse en su habitación por días, hasta que el incidente quedara parcialmente olvidado. Después de considerarlo por varios segundos, los más incómodos de toda su existencia, resolvió abandonar el lugar, pero nada pudo haberlo preparado para lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Habría esperado cualquier cosa por parte de Angelique, que gritara, lo encerrara de nuevo, o incluso que lo golpeara, pero nunca, jamás, se le habría ocurrido la posibilidad de que tal vez, la bruja no había interrumpido a los dos amantes por él. Nada le quedaba claro, la manera en la que miraba a la doctora Hoffman, una mezcla entre desprecio, y tristeza. Nunca antes él había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Angelique, ni siquiera cuando años atrás había anunciado su matrimonio con su difunta prometida, Josette. Al parecer Julia tampoco entendía nada, hasta que, para sorpresa de todos, Angelique tomó la mano de la doctora para jalarla hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que la besaba apasionadamente.

Nadie se movió, ni siquiera Julia, quien tenía los labios de la bruja presionados contra los suyos. Elizabeth y Barnabas se miraron, y a los pocos segundos la doctora cerró sus ojos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Angelique, devolviéndole el beso con la misma pasión con que era besada.


End file.
